


The Importance of Being Matt the Radar Technician

by AbsintheVerte



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 'mature' is probably an exaggeration but I don't want to be accused of corrupting the youth, F/M, it only manages to get to boob-touching so don't get disappointed, this is just a bit of silliness really - I mean it's matt the radar technician of course it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheVerte/pseuds/AbsintheVerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a relationship with Kylo Ren, who has recently been pretending to be Matt the Radar Technician and 'subtly' asking you questions about himself. Of course, he doesn't know you know...but he's about to find out.</p>
<p>Based on an imagine by t-adash-i.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matt Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174877) by t-adash-i. 



> This is entirely based on the above imagine by t-adash-i, and full credit to her for it -also follow her if you have a tumblr because she's great! 
> 
> This was meant to just be a silly little 'continuation' of the above, but for some reason gets a bit serious towards the end. *shrugs* Characters, they will just do what they want, won't they?

You had hardly been in Kylo's quarters for ten seconds before he was pushing you up against the wall, kissing you with a hunger that left you gasping for breath. When he at last pulled away from your mouth, his lips immediately began kissing a path down your neck.

"K-kylo...what..." you gasped, one hand buried in that beautiful inky hair as the other held onto his shoulder, for dear life it seemed.

He pulled back to look up at you, his eyes blazing with desire.

"I've been...thinking about you today," was all he said as he pulled you over to the bed.

You had a feeling you knew what this was really about, and it was four words: Matt the Radar Technician. 

How Kylo imagined you wouldn't recognise him immediately in that ridiculous blond wig and glasses was beyond you, but you'd been having a lot of fun today with "Matt". Really, he shouldn't have set you up with questions about what Kylo was like in bed. It was far too tempting to tease him with uncomplimentary answers, just to watch his face twitch. You'd also begun to flirt casually with "Matt" - not enough to get him really angry, of course, but just enough that you had to hide your grin as you watched his face redden, half rage and half blush. Still, you probably shouldn't keep teasing him for too much longer...

As Kylo pushed you back onto the bed, his lips again attaching to your neck and finding that one spot he knew drove you crazy, you had a sudden, wicked idea. A very wicked idea.

Kylo began to undo the buttons on your shirt, one hand slipping inside and cupping your breast as he continued to kiss and nip at your neck, moving down towards your shoulder.

"(y/n)...." he moaned into your neck as you bucked your hips against him, and you knew that this was it. 

The perfect moment. 

"Ohhh...Matt..." you sighed.

The effect was instantaneous. He stilled completely, one hand half way under your bra and his mouth pulling away from your skin, though still hidden in the juncture between your shoulder and your neck. He said nothing for a few moments, but then you could practically hear the penny drop.

"You knew the entire time, didn't you?" he said.

Your laughter was uncontrollable, bursting out of you until tears were streaming down your face.

"Of course...I...fucking...knew..." you managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

Kylo sat up, his face sullen with embarrassment, but this just made you laugh harder.

"It's not funny!" He snapped at you, but you weren't worried - you knew him well enough by now to know the distinction between angry and really angry - and the line always seemed to be a little different for you.

Even so, you forced yourself to subdue your laughter, sitting up so that you both sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Why did you do it, anyway?" You asked, as seriously as you were able to. 

"I don't know!" He huffed, refusing to look at you. "I just wanted to know what...what people thought and..."

"You wanted to know what I really felt about you?" You said, and your voice had lost all its laughter now. 

Kylo shrugged noncommittally.

It almost made sense now. You'd asked him, back when you'd first started...whatever this was, to promise you one thing - to never use the Force to read your mind. If he couldn't respect the privacy of your mind then there was never going to be anything between you, you'd explained. And, surprisingly, he had done as you'd asked. But perhaps you'd failed to take account of something - his self-doubt and insecurity. As invasive and awful as it was, you had to concede that for someone totally used to being able to extract the thoughts of anyone he wanted, to suddenly have to rely on someone's word alone - and especially someone you were intimate with - it must have been....difficult.

"Kylo..." you said, taking his hand, which was crumpled in his lap. He looked at you then, and his eyes had lost the blaze of irritation.

"Look, you know, you don't need to...check up on me or anything. I don't want you in my mind, but that doesn't mean I'm not being honest with you. I don't want you to know my every thought - the same, I'm sure, as you would never want me to know all of yours. But I promise you, Kylo, that I will never be fake with you. Nothing I ever do or say will be fake. Okay?"

You thought it sounded like garbage; you were never particularly good in these sort of serious situations. However, though Kylo said nothing, and his face remained stoic, his eyes were even softer now. Clearly, something of what you'd tried to convey had gotten through. 

Regardless, you didn't think that something you had just described to yourself as a 'whatever this was' was quite ready for such serious conversations. Time to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, you have to admit, it was at least a little funny..." you said, nudging his arm with your shoulder.

Kylo shook his head, but there was a smile playing about his lips.

"Oh no. You'll pay for that, (y/n)," he said.

You grinned wickedly, "Oh, I certainly hope so!"


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A sequel chapter in which you are joined by Kylo while you get ready for an Officer's dinner. Things get unexpectedly fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Matt, but I have a plan for a third chapter actually featuring Matt the Radar Technician as an actual 'on screen' character! I hope you enjoy but please feel free to pretend I never wrote a sequel my one-shot if it's terrible.
> 
> This was actually written almost a month ago but I've had no internet since 15th March. It's been torture.

You huffed as you heard the knock on your door; you were half way through straightening your hair, and if you moved now you'd forget which section you were up to. You debated not answering, but the knocking came again - louder, more impatient. Reluctantly you put down the straighteners, walked over to the door and pressed for it to open.

"Oh - Kylo! You're early?" you said in confusion, checking again the time on the screen next to your door.

"You said 18:15," he said, his voice as stoic as it always was through the voice modulator. 

"No, I said-" before you could finish your sentence, you realised what had happened.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Hux moved the Officer's dinner to 19:30 because one of his meetings overran. I was meant to tell you but I just had so much to do and I forgot. Sorry!" you said. You hated talking to him with the mask on, it always made you nervous and over-apologetic. 

Kylo said nothing for a moment, and something in the tension of his shoulders told you he wasn't angry at you, but uncertain.

"I...will return in an hour," he said, turning to leave.

"No, no! Come in, you might as well keep me company for an hour, now you're here," you said, stepping aside so he could enter your quarters.

Kylo hesitated, but eventually stepped across the threshold. You closed the door behind him and before you could even ask, he was removing his mask and placing it on your desk. You tried not to squirm as he looked you up and down; you were suddenly aware of how ridiculous you probably looked with half your hair still clipped on top of your head, wearing a pair of leggings and an old, stained top (an outfit you always wore when you were getting ready for an event - you'd dropped makeup onto fresh clothes too many times to make that mistake again).

"Well, sit down, I won't be too long, I promise," you said, turning away and sitting back at your dressing table.

Neither of you spoke for a while: you continued to straighten your hair, and Kylo (who you could just about see from the reflection in your mirror) sat on your bed, looking around your room with mild interest. He hadn't been inside your room more than once or twice, usually asking you to join him in his quarters instead.

"What music is this?" he asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

You'd almost forgotten you had the music on at all; it was on a very low volume, and you'd been understandably distracted with Kylo's presence.

"It's from my home planet," you said, "it's not a language I know, but it's traditional to that country's culture. I've always found the style and the instruments they play make me feel....warm...soothed. Like sitting next to a crackling fire."

You tried not to blush; it was some of your favourite music, you couldn't help but wax a little poetic about it.

"It's...interesting. I've never heard anything quite like it; nothing like this existed on my planet of birth, as far as I know,"

He said this as if he'd just made a remark about the weather, but you were in shock. He never spoke about his past, even something as simple as this. Perhaps you should ask him something, while he was seemingly off-guard? Who knew when you'd get another opportunity like this? You could-

"OUCH, SHIT!" You'd been so distracted looking at Kylo in your mirror, you'd begun straightening your fingers instead of your hair.

"Are you okay?" said Kylo, getting up from the bed and walking over to you.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just hard to do the back bits sometimes," you excused, putting down the straighteners to suck at your index finger (luckily, only mildly burnt). 

"Then let me," he said, surprising you for a second time in the span of five minutes.

"I-- uh, okay, thanks," you stumbled, as Kylo picked the straighteners back up, coming to stand directly behind you.

It was obvious that Kylo had never used a pair of straightening irons before; not that this surprised you at all. He held them slightly awkwardly, and accidentally pulled at your hair with them more than once. However, you were far too bemused at the entire situation to pay that any mind; Kylo Ren was straightening your hair. Kylo Ren, scary force-using commander on Starkiller Base, was straightening your hair.

You tried, whenever possible, not to think about the definition of your relationship; it seemed so unlikely in the first place that you were worried that if you thought about it too hard it would pop right out of existence, merely a figment of your imagination the whole time. But this...there was no other word for it. From the moment Kylo had stepped into your quarters with you looking the messiest he'd ever seen you, to now, with his hands running through your hair as he examined his work, it was all so...domestic. There was something strangely intimate about this moment; you felt in some ways more bare to him now than when you were literally naked before him. He wasn't seeing you, the performance of you; this was you, the creation of the performance. Perhaps he felt it to; where else had that sudden mention of his 'planet of birth' come from? You felt vulnerable, suddenly, but not afraid; this didn't feel unnatural, it felt normal, it felt...

"...good."

"What?" you said, snapping out of your reverie. 

"I said your hair looks good," repeated Kylo. He'd placed the straighteners back on the dressing table, looking at you through the mirror.

"Oh. Thank you," you said, standing up and finally facing him.

"And thanks for the help," you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome," he said, leaning down as you pushed yourself up so your lips could meet.

It was barely more than a peck, yet it lasted for one too many beats; it seemed to have some hidden meaning, a secret neither of you were yet willing to tell.

"You should get dressed, we only have 15 minutes until we need to leave," Kylo said as you both pulled away, "Unless that is what you are planning on wearing?"

You laughed, turning and making your way towards the wardrobe.

"No, I don't think Hux would think much of this outfit."

"Perhaps not," agreed Kylo. Then, so quiet you doubted you were meant to hear it, "But I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from - I'm not even a cutesy person and yet I keep writing fluff. 
> 
> I did have a particular kind of music in mind with this, but I don't want to ruin whatever you imagined, I won't say what it was.
> 
> Apologies for the weird psuedo-philosophical crap I come out with near the end with the 'performing' bit, it was probably late when I wrote it. 
> 
> Also - FRANKENSTINWENTMAD I haven't ignored what you said - next chapter! :D


	3. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and reader attend the Officer's Dinner Party. Hux has something important to discuss with reader...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, only nearly 2 years later, here I am with the last chapter of this little series! I had a few people leave me kudos recently (thank you!) so it inspired me to finish this at long last. Again, this is just a bit of fun, it's OOC if you're expecting regular Kylo Ren but not at all if you're expecting Matt-The-Radar-Techinican-Universe Kylo Ren. The ending went a different way to how I thought it would, but these things tend to happen once you start writing. The majority of this chapter was written before TLJ, and obviously it's set some time during/before TFA, so don't expect much thematic compliance.
> 
> Thanks to FRANKENSTINWENTMAD for the suggestion about Hux, even though it was forever ago now.

The 'Officer's Dinner' was in fact less of a dinner and more one of those awful formal parties where everyone stands around stiffly, as if waiting for the invention of the chair. Both you and Kylo had already wandered around the room, greeting various officers you knew (well, perhaps you more than him - Kylo tended to prefer standing menacingly, and only spoke to the few officers he needed to ask questions of). Now you were stood near a corner, sipping a cloudy drink which was only just on the right side of bitter, while Kylo stood next to you, of course drinking nothing as his mask was still in place. 

"Well...this is...uh..." you started.

"Yes, isn't it just," finished Kylo, the sarcasm obvious even through the modulator.

"Aren't you at least going to have a drink? You must be thirsty in there, and it does break up the boredom a bit," you said, turning to the bar to see what drinks were on offer.

Kylo turned his head towards you, and you didn't need to be able to see his face to be able to tell he was giving you a look of utter incredulity.

"I am not taking my mask off here," he said stiffly. Of course it made sense - even at a party as stuffy as Hux's, there would be a certain informality implied if he removed his mask, a certain privilege offered to the attendees that Kylo did not wish to give. Still, as much as you could see the practical side, you couldn't help but tease a little.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it! You don't need to take the mask off if we have...ah, yes, here we are!" You said, pulling a straw from a box on the bar. "Now, if we just feed this through the visor...do you think it will be long enough? Let's test!" you said, moving your hands up to his mask.

Kylo immediately grabbed your hand, then the other one when you swapped the straw to that, his grip not hard but firm.

"Oh, come on Kylo, I'm sure nobody will even notice! I promise I'll try not to poke you in the eye!" you laughed, playfully struggling against the grip you both knew you couldn't break.

"You are testing my patience," he said in a voice that to anyone else, might sound intimidating, but you knew he was playing along with your joke.

It had caused quite a stir, when you two had first gotten together. You'd always dared to be a little more sarcastic, a little cheekier to Kylo Ren than anyone else, and all your crewmates thought you were mad for it.

"It'll get you killed if you're not careful, you mark my words!" you remember an engineer telling you once.

That had been back before you'd been promoted to officer. After that, when you saw Kylo alone on a more regular basis, that was when things had actually happened between you.

It was still shocking to some, that not only did Kylo Ren seem to have someone, but that you were playful and joked around like he was normal and he....let you. If any of them hoped that it would make him kinder to any other members of the First Order, though, they were sadly mistaken. He was just as serious and menacing and quick to anger as he had always been with everyone else, but with you he was...different. You were a special case. The exception.

"Officer....OFFICER!" a voice said to your right, and Kylo silently let go of your hands. It was General Hux. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment, if I may."

You stopped smiling immediately. He was probably going to tell you off for ruining the miserable ambience of the evening he'd tried so hard to achieve. 

You followed Hux to a quiet corner of the room.

"I trust you are having a pleasant evening?" he said, as if the very concept was painful to him. Hux was a few ranks above you, but you did work with him directly on occasion. Unsurprisingly, he had never warmed to you much after it had become clear that you and Kylo were together. Not that he ever seemed to warm to anyone, to be fair. 

"Yes, thank you sir," you replied, holding your arms behind your back to help keep you stood straight. You knew he hated slouching.

"Good," he said impassively. "I needed to talk to you...it is a rather delicate matter..."

You tried not to let your expression reflect the utter bewilderment, bordering on panic, that you felt at this declaration. 

"It is in regards to yourself and Kylo Ren, and..." he cleared his throat, "Matt the Radar Technician." 

"Oh!" you said, half smiling now, though out of embarrassment more than anything else. He probably thought it was some weird sex game you'd decided to take outside the bedroom, which of course it wasn't. Not yet, anyway...

"It is no laughing matter, officer!" said Hux sharply. "The nature of your relationship with Ren is none of my concern, and quite frankly I have no interest in knowing anything of it. However, it has become clear to me that you and this technician have become rather close. Some might observe it to be too close. I am simply advising you that you should end this - whatever it is - between yourself and the technician before anyone else should observe it. I have seen firsthand the things that Ren can do, will do, should someone anger him and....you are a competent officer. It would be a shame to have to replace you."

This was probably the closest thing to a compliment you were ever going to get from Hux, and you should have been pleased, but you were far too busy trying not to laugh. He honestly couldn't tell that Matt was Kylo? After all the time they worked together? Oh, this was too good. You might burst. Hux, however, was clearly waiting for you to reply, so you forced down the urge to laugh as best you could.  
"I...thank you, sir. I will consider your advice," you said, trying to sound as serious as possible. Apparently this was good enough, as Hux nodded at you.

"Very well, I will leave you to the rest of your evening," he said, before sweeping off, his coat billowing behind him in the cloak-like fashion it often did. 

After a moment, you stumbled bemusedly back to Kylo.

"What did he want?" said Kylo petulantly as soon as you were within a few feet.

You leaned in closer to him, as close as you could with his height impeding you.

"I can't say right now, but I will say I'm very sorry for mocking you for mocking Matt the Radar Technician. I'll tell you later," you said, grabbing another one of the bitter drinks from a passing waiter droid and drinking a gulp immediately. 

Kylo was clearly in anticipation of what you had to tell him, because you hadn't even gotten to the end of your drink before he was encouraging you to leave.

"But we can't! We've only just got here, really, and I'm one of the lowest ranked here, I can't be the first one to leave!"

"Are you enjoying yourself. Do you want to stay?"

"Well...no, not really. But-"

"Then go. Don't tell the other officers. Don't say goodbye. Just go."

You honestly hadn't needed much persuasion, so it was agreed that you would leave the party. Kylo, so as not to make it seem as if you left on his orders, would stay another twenty minutes. You made sure that you were seen to say goodbye to Kylo, but otherwise left without a word to anyone.

You made your way back to his quarters, suddenly realising that you were actually quite tired, and glad to have left what had been quite a dull evening.

You hadn't long started to take your make-up and jewellery off when Kylo appeared, taking off his mask as soon as he was inside the room. He looked almost as relived to take the mask off as you were to see him without it. 

"You started a trend," he said as soon as he'd put the mask down. "Two other officers noticed your exit and left before I did."

"Really? I'm surprised anyone noticed at all. I thought that was the point of me not telling anyone..." you said, slightly embarassed now.

"Everyone noticed. That was the point. Everyone at that party was bored. Everyone was waiting for the first person to leave so they could leave. It's the first person to leave that holds all the power, not the last. You might not think it, but by daring to be the first person to leave, by not making any excuses for it, you showed them that their opinion is meaningless to you. That is power."

You moved to the bed where Kylo was now sat.

"You think it will matter that much?" 

"I know so. I could feel it in their minds. They respect you more than you know, and one day you will have the place you truly deserve, and Hux will be scrubbing floors," he said, taking your hand and kissing the back of it softly. 

"General...hmm, you know, I could get used to that title," you said teasingly. 

"It would suit you," said Kylo, looking into your eyes intently. You smiled and looked away, feeling bashful at his earnestness. 

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired," you said, changing the subject.

It wasn't until later, when you were curled up in the dark with his arm across your waist, that you realised he'd never even asked what Hux had been speaking to you about. Maybe that wasn't what the whole leaving thing had been about after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that last bit a little influenced by TLJ? Maybe, maybe. I don't think it's my best because it got all serious instead of humorous as I'd intended, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Sorry that Matt himself never appears, I just couldn't find a way to write him in!

**Author's Note:**

> When did I become such Kylo Ren trash? And when did Matt the Radar Technician become part of that non-canon-but-almost trash pile? Questions I ask myself as my inbox fills with other people's fic alerts.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that was? Entertaining? Or something?


End file.
